Porque ñ se deve dar calote em peixes psiquiatras
by Carol Coldibeli
Summary: Em resposta ao desafio DKS da Lune. Dohko passa um tempinho do Santuário e sonha com o Dr. Peixo. Mas ele começa a querer pagamento por seus serviços e vai perturbar o sono dos outros cavaleiros. Que fim dará isso? FINALIZADA
1. Sábios Conselhos

**Porque não se deve dar calote em peixes psiquiatras, imaginários e que falam.**

Em resposta ao desafio DKS da Lune. Espero que gostem, ainda não sei mexer muito bem com o Dr. Peixo, mas fiz o possível.

Dr. Peixo é uma criação da minha querida irmã Virgo Nyah, então todos os créditos para ela.

**Capítulo 1**

**Sábios Conselhos**

**Casa de Libra...**

Uma dia, Dohko (ainda ancião) resolveu deixar o selo de Hades em Rozan e passar um tempinho no Santuário com seus velhos amigos. Naquela época, Shion ainda era grande mestre, então o Santuário era um lugar agradável.

Estava em sua casa em seu merecido sono libriano, sonhando com um velho amigo...

**Dohko:** É muito sério, doutor?

O cavaleiro de libra estava deitado em um divã, ao se lado, estava um peixe cor de rosa, de jaleco branco, óculos, um caderninho cor de rosa e uma caneta da mesma cor. Ele anotava tudo o que seu "paciente" falava.

**Dr. Peixo:** Você é um tonho, Dohko. Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que não existe dominação mundial por seres bonitos e sedutores (**N/A: **¬¬) que se autodenominam mulheres? Isso é tudo coisa da sua cabeça! E seu amigo francês NÃO está possuído por uma substancia desconhecida chamada perfume! Aliás, isso também não existe, é tudo coisa da sua imaginação palerma, lesma.

**Dohko:** Mas é claro que mulheres existem! Shunrei e Saori são o que?

**Dr. Peixo:** Travestis. Homens que não aceitam ser homens.

**Dohko:** Nossa! Etão quer dizer que existem 7 travestis para cada homem de verdade no mundo? Puxa vida...

**Dr. Peixo com uma gota:** Ok, agora o tempo acabou, pode me passar o dim dim.

**Dohko:** Que dim dim?

**Dr. Peixo: **Ora. Meu pagamento! Não acha que essa consulta é de graça, acha?

**Dohko:** Mas você nunca me cobrou antes...

**Dr. Peixo: **É... mas as coisas estão difíceis ultimamente. Acabaram de nascer mais 9.000.000.000.001 descendentes meus, e minha esposa está cada vez mais brava com a bagunça das crianças e... bem. Eu preciso sustentá-los né? A partir de agora eu começo a cobrar as consultas, então pode me passar o dinheiro!!

**Dohko:** Ih! Tenho não. Meu salário mal dá pra pagar as despesas de água, luz e telefone da Casa de Libra além do mais... ESPERA AÍ! Você disse "esposa"? Como pode ser? Se mulheres não existem?

**Dr. Peixo: **Mulheres não existem, mas "peixas" sim.

**Dohko com uma gota enorme: **Seeei. Você casou é com um travesti e não quer reconhecer.

**Dr. Peixo:** EU NÃO CASEI COM UM TRAVESTI.

**Dohko parecendo criança:** Dr. Peixo casou com um travestii, Dr. Peixo casou com um travestiii.

**Dr. Peixo: **AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH Vai se fu**(pííí) **Dohko!

Dr. Peixo desapareceu logo em seguida e Dohko começou a chupar o dedo e a sonhar com unicórnios saltitando em campos verdejantes.

Em um universo paralelo...

Dr. Peixo pensando: Esse Dohko não me serve mais pra nada. Nem pra me pagar. Quer saber? Vou achar outro paciente **(olhando pra baixo)** Hummm. Esse cavaleiro parece precisar de ajuda. Vou lá **(desaparece)**.

**Voltando ao universo Saint Seiya...**

**Uma casa qualquer...**

**Cavaleiro 1:** Ah mamãe eu quero bolo.

**Dr. Peixo:** Oi Kanon.

**Kanon virando-se:** Ah mãe, só mais um pedacinho.

**Dr. Peixo: **Kanon.

**Kanon: **NÃO É JUSTO! O SAGA SEMPRE FICA COM A MELHOR PARTE!

**Dr. Peixo: **KANON!

Kanon: Ah Saga me deixa quieto e pode comer esse maldito bolo. Não queria mesmo.

**Dr. Peixo:** Esse é um caso sério. Kanooon eu to aqui!

**Kanon:** Quem é você?

**Dr. Peixo:** Sou o Dr. Peixo. Fruto da imaginação palerma e lesma do Dohko. Sou psiquiatra.

**Kanon:** Ah tudo o que eu precisava. Então, doutor. Desde criança meu irmão Saga sempre foi o favorito. Sempre teve do melhor e eu ficava com o resto. Cresci traumatizado e até hoje. Ele é o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e eu sou só uma sombra...

**Dr. Peixo:** Entendi... Então porque você não o convida para fazer alguma coisa juntos? Algo que nem um nem outro fiquem com o melhor, que os dois saiam ganhando.

**Kanon:** Certo, Dr. Peixo. Vou fazer isso mesmo. Obrigado.

**Dr. Peixo:** Obrigado nada! São 500 dinares.

**Kanon:** Certo aqui está.

**Voltando ao Universo Paralelo...**

**Dr. Peixo: **Ah que bom, ganhei 500 dinares deixa eu ver quem mais eu vou ajudar... ah! Sim.

**Universo Saint Seiya...**

**Uma casa qualquer²...**

Um belo cavaleiro de cabelos azuis arrepiados dormia tranqüilamente abraçado ao seu boneco do Barney.

**Dr. Peixo:** Oi Carlo.

**Carlo: **Quem é você?

**Dr. Peixo:** Sou fruto da imaginação palerma e lesma do Dohko. Sou um psiquiatra.

**Carlo: **Ah que bom! Um psiquiatra. Bom, doutor, desde que eu era aprendiz, eu sou diferente dos outros, sabe, não me sinto bem em viver apenas para proteger Athena.

**Dr. Peixo: **Então encontre alguma coisa que te complemente ué.

**Carlo: **Nem que isso signifique fazer coisas impróprias para um cavaleiro de ouro?

**Dr. Peixo:** Você vai ficar mais feliz fazendo isso?

**Carlo:** Vou.

**Dr. Peixo:** Então não tem problema.

**Carlo: **certo, obrigado Dr. Peixo.

**Dr. Peixo: **Obrigado nada! São 600 dinares!

**Carlo: **Hummm. Ok. Aqui está.

**Universo paralelo...**

**Dr. Peixo:** Hehehehe já tenho 1.100 dinares, quero ganhar mais **(desaparece)**.

**Universo Saint Seiya...**

**Uma casa qualquer³...**

Um cavaleiro está tendo o sono conturbado, onde todos o chamam de feioso inútil, etc...

**Dr. Peixo:** Não se preocupe, jovem, você não é feio.

**Cavaleiro: **Ahn? Quem é você?

**Dr. Peixo: **Sou um peixe psiquiatra, fruto da imaginação tonha e lesma do Dohko.

**Cavaleiro: **Você disse que eu não sou feio. Você jura?

**Dr. Peixo: **Eu juro. **(pensando): **Cada coisa que eu tenho que falar.

**Cavaleiro: **Iupiiiiiiiii eu não sou feio.

**Dr. Peixo: **Ta. Agora eu quero meu dinheiro. São 800 dinares.

**Cavaleiro: **Caraca! É muito caro, mas tudo bem. Aqui está. Agora sai daqui que eu preciso dormir o meu sono de beleza.

**Universo Paralelo...**

**Dr. Peixo:** Hehehehehe. Tenho 1900 dinareeees. HEHEHEHE.

**Universo Saint Seiya...**

**Casa de Libra...**

**Dohko:** Que fim será que levou o Dr. Peixo?

**XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxX**

**N/A:** _Gente, eu sei que sendo uma fic do Dr. Peixo, era pra ser engraçada, mas até eu me acostumar com o personagem vai levar algumas fics, ok? Para saber que fim levou o Dr. Peixo e no que deu os conselhos dele, não percam o __**EPÍLOGO **__no próximo capítulo._

_Beijos_

_Já né_


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Cabo Sunion...**

**(Saga):** Kanon, você é meu querido irmão, mas não posso acreditar que você esteja mesmo propondo que devemos matar Athena que reencarnou na Terra?

**(Kanon):** É isso mesmo, Saga. Devemos acabar não só com Athena, mas também com o Grande Mestre que escolheu Aiolos para sucedê-lo em seu posto.

Saga: O que disse?

**(Kanon):** Felizmente, no Santuário ninguém sabe que somos irmãos gêmeos. Eu poderia ajudar você a matá-los e juntos governaríamos a Terra. Diga-me, o que você acha da minha idéia, irmãozinho?

**(Saga):** Chega! Nós os cavaleiros estamos aqui para proteger Athena e a Terra. É essa a nossa missão. Se por acaso alguma coisa me acontecer, você será o novo cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Kanon. Portanto eu não acredito no que você disse. Compreendeu bem?

**(Kanon):** Por que você não tenta ser mais honesto consigo mesmo, meu grande irmão?.

**(Saga):** O que disse?

**(Kanon):** Desde criança as pessoas pensam que você é atencioso e gentil como um Deus Misericordioso. Não é mesmo? Por outro lado eu tenho feito um monte de coisas erradas porque era isso o que eu queria. Embora gêmeos, nós somos diferentes como o céu e o inferno. Mas eu sei que você também tem uma mente perversa como eu, e que ela está dormindo no seu coração.

**(Saga):** Como assim?

**(Kanon):** Você parece um anjo, mas no fundo é malvado HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHA"

Cheio de raiva, Saga acertou um soco em Kanon.

**(Kanon):** No fundo você e eu somos iguais, Saga não negue isso!

**(Saga):** Cala essa boca!

Saga continuava socando seu gêmeo.

**(Kanon):** Quando mais você nega, mais posso ver a sua verdadeira personalidade. Você é exatamente igual a mim, Saga.

A essa altura, o mais novo já estava no chão devido a dor.

**(Saga): **Infelizmente eu não posso permitir que uma pessoa malvada como você fique livre. Portanto eu vou trancá-lo agora mesmo no rochedo do Cabo Sunion.

**XXXX**

**(Kanon):** Tire-me daqui, Saga. Tire-me daqui! Vai matar o seu próprio irmão?

**(Saga):** Kaonon, tenha a certeza de que você jamais sairá daí a não ser que um Deus lhe salve. Portanto, você deve permanecer aí até que sua mente maligna desapareça. Até que Athena o perdoe.

**(Kanon):** Espere! Nós somos irmãos de sangue! Se você me chama de maligno, você também foi amaldiçoado pois nós somos da mesma família! Você está enganando a você mesmo, Saga. Algum dia, com certeza a sua maldade vai dominá-lo.Os fortes devem ter aquilo o que querem! O que há me errado? Me diga! Os Deuses me deram o poder, porque não posso usar para mim mesmo? Saga, juntos poderemos dominar a Terra. Irmão, enquanto você viver, nunca se esquecerá das minhas palavras. Fique sabendo da sua verdadeira natureza malvada, está me ouvindo?

**(Saga):** Maldito.

**(Kanon):** Saga, você é realmente malvado HIHIHEHAHAHAHAHA HIHIHEHAHAHAHA HIHIHEHAHAHAHA. Você está desperdiçando o seu poder. Depois vai se lamentar se continuar assim, eu mesmo vou matar Athena e ter o poder da Terra. E depois será tarde demais para você está me ouvindo, Saga? Será tarde demais para você. HIHIHEHAHAHAHA. **MALDITO DR. PEIXO! QUERO MEU DINHEIRO DE VOLTA, DR. PEIXO! **Nunca mais vou seguir os seus conselhos.

**XXXXX**

**(Saga):** Idiota, eu vou matar Athena e ter o controle da Terra sozinho HIHIHEHAHAHAHA.

**XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**(Carlo): **E mais uma cabecinha para a minha coleção. HEHEHE elas bem que parecem máscaras... É, de hoje em diante eu sou Máscara da Morte. Um assassino impiedoso e cruel. E tudo isso graças ao Dr. Peixo e seus sábios conselhos.

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXx**

**(Cavaleiro):** Eu sou o mais belo, mais formoso e mais gostoso. Eu sou AFRODITE DE PEIXES. Sou mais belo do que a própria Deusa da Beleza. E o Dr. Peixo que me fez perceber isso. Valeu a pena os 1.000 dinares que eu paguei.

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Dr. Peixo):** Dinheirinho. Dinheirinho. Dinheirinhoooo.

**(Voz):** Peixooooooooo.

**(Dr. Peixo suando frio):** Si... Sim, querida.

**(D. Peixa): **Traga o dinheiro aqui, precisamos comprar comida para as crianças.

**(Dr. Peixo): **Sim, querida, agora mesmo, querida, imediatamente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXxxx**

**Rozan...**

**(Dohko): **Estou com saudades do Dr. Peixo.

**--------------------- FIM -------------------**


End file.
